The Loved And The Loveless
by Roxius
Summary: [Persona 3] Love can bring both happiness and sadness in someone's life. A multitude of pairings in this one! KenFuu, RyoAigi, YukaMitsu, FuuShin, IgorEliza, ChidoJin! PLEASE R & R! Mainly het pairings, except for YukaMitsu, though!


Ken Amada had never been so pissed off in his life (except for when Shinjiro accidently killed his mom). Here he was in his room, trying to study, yet he keeps getting distracted with thoughts of a certain green-haired girl and the constant noises coming from Yukari and Mitsuru's daily sex-fest upstairs.

Slamming his pencil down on his desk, Ken got up and began nervously pacing around the room. 'God! Why can't I stop thinking about Fuuka-chan? I just don't get it...' the young boy asked himself, his mind racing to find the answer. Yet, all that filled his mind was thoughts of Fuuka. He thought of her beautiful sweet face, her kind and caring personality, her melodious voice, her small petite breasts-

Ken mentally slapped himself at that image. "Why the hell did I just think that?" he cried aloud, "Oh god...I'm turning into Junpei!" Curling up like a ball, Ken collapsed onto the floor and cried to himself. As he cried, Ken could still hear Yukari and Mitsuru have ferocious sex.

* * *

Ryoji let out a sigh as he sadly stared at the several yen coins that rested in his palm. He couldn't believe how much of his allowance he had spent in only three days. 'How the hell am I supposed to take Ai-chan out on a date with only THIS?' wondered the demon boy as he stuffed the coins in his pocket. 

For a long time, Ryoji had a rather SMALL crush on the beautiful blonde android, especially since she seemed so attached to him for some reason. Now, he had finally hoped to take her out on a date, yet there was no place that would get you a decent meal for only 700 yen.

'Why does it have to cost so much to make someone happy?' Ryoji wondered with a sigh. As he headed over to the train station, he decided to stop by the dorms and see Aigis anyway...

* * *

Akihiko really wasn't sure what to do anymore. 'I lost Mitsuru to Yukari of all people, Fuuka will probably end up with Ken at some point, and Aigis is Ryoji's girl. So...where does that leave me?' he wondered. 

"Maybe...I can just end up being the only one of us who can't find love..." Akihiko muttered to himself sadly as he watched Koromaru happily eat its food in the dorm's living/dining room. Suddenly, the little albino dog looked up at the front door and began barking rather loudly.

The front door swung open and Junpei walked in. A large grin was spread out on his face and he seemed more cheerful and spastic than Akihiko had ever seen him. "Isn't it great to have a girl who loves you, dude?" Junpei asked happily.

"I would know if I actually HAD a girl to love..." Akihiko snapped, his mood turning sour. Junpei just shrugged and took a seat on the couch. Grabbing a magazine off the table, he flipped it open and exclaimed, "Today, man, I had found the girl of my dreams!"

"I thought you liked Chidori..." Akihiko replied. Suddenly, a dark shadow fell over Junpei's face and his cheery attitude suddenly vanished. "She dumped me for that gayass, Jin...you know, the nerd from Strega?" Junpei muttered, his eyes practically burning a hole through Akihiko's skin.

Deciding to change the topic for both their sakes, Akihiko asked, "So...who's the new girl?" Junpei immediately went from furious to cheerful again as he began to explain about his new girlfriend.

* * *

The moment Fuuka glanced at his picture, she broke down crying. He had meant everything to her and yet...he had to go and die. 'Why...why does it have to keep hurting so badly?' she asked herself as she collapsed onto her bed, tears still streaming down the sides of her face.

Picking up a framed portrait of Shinjiro Aragaki from her bedside table, Fuuka pressed her lips gently against it. "I miss you so much...Shinjiro-san..." Fuuka whispered quietly as she put the picture back on the table.

* * *

"Oh, stop it, Igor! That tickles!"

"My dear Elizabeth...the fun has only started..."

"You turn me on so badly, you fuckable little old man, you!"

"And I you, my darling...and I you..."

* * *

A/N: Yes, the last part is disturbing. I know...

Plus, you probably all know I always try to throw a little yuri into my fics just to satisfy my own fan-crazed needs. Anyway, this may become a multi-chapter fic, but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
